Cry on my Shoulder
by 12Sini34
Summary: What if Jacob Black was never Bellas Friend? What if Edward left and Bella had no one to go to? What if there were no werewolves at all? Who whould she go to for comfort? *Don't worry Edward comes back later just like in New Moon!*


I was in my room waiting for my dad to call me down for breakfast. We decided I cook lunch and dinner, he cooks breakfast.(Thats all he could cook.) So I told him I would cook the rest.

"Bella, breakfast is done." Charlie called.

"OK, I'll be down I'm a minute." I yelled down the stairs. I jumped up from lying on the bed and combed through my hair real fast. I ran down the stairs. Charlie had made me a plate by the time I was down stairs. He showed me where it was and I took it and said "Thanks," as i sat down at the table next to him, and just to start a conversation in that quiet room, I asked him how work was and if they were busy at the reservation?

He said things are very busy and be wished he could take a break. Then he explained more about it. And by the time he was done he was off to work and I was off to Edwards.

When I got to Edwards we went to dinner. For dinner we shared a plate of raviolis. I ate most of it, Edward didn't eat any. Edward was talking about the other day when all of the vampires were playing a game and James got thirsty for me. When he attacked me, and Edward waved me from dying and turning me into a vampire. And he said "I am putting you in danger like this."

"But your not putting me in danger, your saving me from it." I said starting to cry."Why do you have to leave? I'll be in more danger if you leave." I said still crying.

"I don't know, I can't keep living knowing your in trouble." He said looking down.

"I know! It will be worse if you leave."

"I can't stay!"

I didn't argue any longer hoping it would change his mind if I cried. So I cried.

The ride home was long and quit. When we got to his house I got out right away and got out right away, so did he, and I got in my truck. I waved but he didn't look back. I drove home, it was pouring rain. I tried to stop crying on the way home so I didn't have to explain to Charlie what was wrong. I couldn't stop crying, luckily, Charlie wasn't home because I didn't stop crying.

Tomorrow was the last day of school. Will I feel up to going? All I did was go up to my room, lie on the bed, and cry. I finally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

I woke to the sight of Charlie standing over my bed, calling my name. I said "Do I _have_ to go to school today?"

"Bella, its the last day of school, it will be easy, you won't be doing anything."

"I know more the reason to stay home." I wined.

"Bells, honey. Why don't you try school? Do you not feel good?"

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Well, can you try school?"

"I'm telling you dad, I might puke on you right now."I cried.

"Well, what about your stuff, you'll have to go get that still."

"I'll call Edward." I lied.

"OK, but I wont be here to take care of you."

"I know," I waled.

"OK, but don't forget to call Edward and tell him to get your things."

"I will do it in a minute."

"OK, don't forget."

"I wont." Good thing I got my stuff from school yesterday. I knew I didn't want to have a lot of things to bring home today. So I don't have to call . . . Edward. It hurt just thinking about him. I hope he changed his mind. I was to curious to wait. I had to call him. I ran down stair and picked up the phone, dialed his number and it started to ring. I knew if he didn't answer he left, but if be answered he didn't leave. There was no answer. I ran back upstairs and lied back on my bed. I didn't want to do anything, but cry.

-3 hours later-

"Bella, are you awake?" Charlie asked.

"Huh?"

"Bella are you OK?"

"I don't know." I guess he noticed I was crying when he walked in.

" I came home on lunch to check on you, to see how you were doing.'

"I'm . . . OK." I lied.

"Well, do you want anything?" Charlie asked.

"Um . . . a glass of water,"I said. "please."

"OK, I'll be back with that. Do you want anything else? Anything to eat?" He asked.

"Um . . . I think thats it." I said, not wanting to make him cook, or to have to eat anything he burns. "I'm not really hungry."

"OK, well I'm going to get that glass of water for you."

-5 minutes later-

"Here you go." Charlie said. "Well, I'm going to visit Henry in the hospital, OK?"

"Ya, but why is Henry in the hospital?"

"He got in a car crash and he broke his right leg, left arm and got a concussion."

"Ow," was all I had for a response. But I guess it was enough.

"Alright, well get some rest, OK?"

"OK"

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"OK, tell Henry I hope he gets better and feels better."

"OK, I'll tell him that."

I took a drink of water and thought about Edward. I should really stop doing that!!! It hurt to much. Five minutes later, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and it was five o'clock P.M. I thought about getting up out of bed, and making Charlie dinner. But I couldn't get up. I thought if I did then I would think about Edward and I didn't want to, even though as I lay in bed. I think about him anyway. Finally,I fell asleep hurting, from thinking about Edward. I had a dream about Edward, I couldn't stop thinking about him even though I was asleep. In my dream I was walking down the street and Edward was walking next to me. He was talking about what happened, and right at that point I realized that he was leaving all over again. So I woke up.

By that time Charlie was home from work and checking in on me. "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No," I said. "I just had a bad dream."

"Was it really bad, Do you want to talk----"

"NO," I cut him off cause I knew what he was going to say. You want to talk about it? Like I'm FIVE! I hate it when he talks to me like I'm five.

"Well, If you do-----"

"Your there. I know." I finished his sentence with a smile.

Then he left the room and I was going back to sleep as I heard Charlie call "I'm visiting Henry," and then the door slammed and I went back to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke at the phone ringing. I got up, moped down the stairs to answer the phone. It was the hospital calling."Is Bella there?" They asked

"This is," I answered.

"You might want to know what happened last night."

"What," I asked scared.

"Charlie is your father right?"

"Yeah," I asked getting more scared by the second.

"He was driving last night, and he got in a crash. He is here in the hospital with a broken leg. Otherwise he is fine."

"Should I come down to get him, or does he have to stay for a little while?"

"He has to stay here for a few days, two weeks tops. We have to run some tests to make sure his body is working right. We don't want anything else to go wrong."

"Right, can I visit him?"

"Of course, not right now because he is going in to make sure his blood flow is working right."

"OK,"

"We will call you when you can see him."

"OK, I will be waiting for a call, Bye."

"Bye," She said as I hung up the phone. Right away the phone rang again.

"Hello," I said, wondering who would be calling."

"Hey Bella, sorry about your dad." He answered.

I couldn't tell who it was so I asked, "Thats OK, but . . . who is this?"

"Sorry, this is Mike Newton." he said.

"Oh, hey." I replied.

"Hey, so how are you, with everything about your dad?"

"Thats OK, It's only a broken leg."

"Yeah, but I heard they're doing tests to see if he will like live or not, cause there might be something in his blood, that he could die soon."

"OK, stop there, he's not going to die! And second, they are doing tests on his blood, but it's nothing he will die from!" I said a little worried. What if Charlie did die, another thing for me to have to worry about.

"Well," he said. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, since Edward-----"

"Don't talk about him, please." I asked with a huge pain in my chest.

"I understand," he said a little scared I was going to totally blow up on him. "But, if you do need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here."

"I know Mike, thanks, but no thanks, I'm fine."

"OK,but if you change your mind I'm here."

"OK, I'll be there if I meed a shoulder to cry on." I said. "I swear."

"OK, I'll talk to you later."

"Same." I said "Bye."

"Think about it."

"I will, Bye." I said getting annoyed.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, thinking no one better call. Cause I want to go cry, I really wanted to take up Mikes offer on his shoulder to cry on. I might still do it but what would Jessica think? Would she be OK with it? What am I saying? It's not like I'm expecting anything to happen. Was I? No, I wasn't. I went in the living room and lied on the couch. I didn't want Charlie to die. I couldn't I'm Imagine leaving Forks. Cause Charlie died. Having to move in with Renee again. I don't know what I would do. If I could possibly do it after living in Forks. I would like it to be warm again, but would I live without my friends. I didn't have any when I left Phoenix. But do I have friends now? I thought about that for a while, but after a while I fell asleep.


End file.
